


Hope

by Page_of_Ultron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Kylo Ren, and mentions of Poe, but i'm trying, it's not really that good tbh, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Ultron/pseuds/Page_of_Ultron
Summary: Finn's ruminations in the mines of Crait. Set during the Last Jedi.





	Hope

The air is stiflingly humid as Finn stumbles after Poe and the vulptex. Hope had begun to kindle in his chest, hope that they all just might survive the wrath of the First Order snapping at their heels. 

That hope is crushed when he rounds a corner to find Poe staring at a solid mass of rocks, despair written across his face.

At this moment a crushing revelation hits Finn. The last of the Resistance is going to die in the tunnels of an abandoned mine. 

He is going to die in the tunnels of an abandoned mine.

The weight of this revelation threatens to bring him to his knees.

In desperation, he starts to look back at the stragglers. A sudden movement catches his eye.

The rocks are moving.

Panic claws its way up his throat. Oh kriff. 

Kylo had killed Luke, and had run to block them off. 

They were trapped. 

Surely the stormtroopers would come charging behind them any second now, blasting into the defenseless Resistance.

Fear sets his heart racing.

The rocks rose inexorably as the seconds dragged on.

Through the tunnel, light. That was not a black outfit Finn glimpsed for a second; the owner of the outfit was too slim to be Ren.

Rey?

As the rocks rose and eventually stopped, Finn stared at Rey. 

The last time he had seen her was on Starkiller, when he had tried to protect her from Kylo Ren. When he had gotten injured. When she had saved him.

Without realising it, Finn had started to step forward. Before he could overthink it, he hugged her, closing his eyes for a brief second, trying to will his thanks through the sudden embrace. Rey squeezed him in return. 

All was not lost.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote something. I hope that it wasn't too bad.


End file.
